spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Stags
Stags is a member of Lord Mantid's Big Four and is considered by many as it's most powerful member. Character Stags is a very powerful warrior and very loyal to the Invectid cause. Stags wields a short Zanbato for a weapon. He has a strong sense of honor, and cannot stand when it is disrespected. He shows a great deal respect to those he considers strong, whether they're Invectids or Humans. Never one for standing idly by and doing nothing, Stags trains regularly to keep his senses sharp. As a Invectid commander, he served directly under lord Mantid as one of his top generals, and as the lead commanding officer during the invasion of the kingdom of Nuuma. He went into a self imposed exile after his defeat in a duel by Hunter Steele and Battle Spider Shadow. Stags did not return to Invectid lands until near the end of the war. Appearance Stags is a large and imposing figure. He is a tall stag beetle-type Invectid. He wields a Zanbato for a weapon. History Stags once fought Corona and Igneous, in the end he decided to let them escape with their lives. So far, Hunter Steele and Spider Shadow were the only warriors who have ever harmed Stags, even breaking off one of his horns. Stags was once ordered by Mantid to find the two Oracle Keys in Nuuma but both slipped out of his grasp. He was eventually replaced in "Nuuma Castle" when Mantid grew annoyed with his apparent lack of progress and was forced to turn control of the invasion over to Buguese. Not long after he encountered Hunter and Shadow in an effort to stall them long enough for Buguese to obtain the Nuuman key. When he next faced Hunter and Shadow in a duel he proved he'd become much stronger, since he was able to defeat Hunter even with the aid of two Oracle Keys. However, he was then defeated when Hunter and Shadow gained the assistance of the third Oracle Key. With his warrior spirit broken, he plunged from the castle onto the ground below. He then threw away his broken sword and cape and departed. He officially quit the Big Four due to his warrior spirit being crushed and stayed behind in Nuuma when Beerain decided to go back to the Invectid Nation. Stags returned to the Invectid lands and was witness when Buguese was thrown from Dark Opal. After Mantid's attack was over, Stags gave him water to drink. He then told Buguese he was not angry with him for seizing control over his command in Nuuma. Also, he managed to reignite his warrior spirit. Later when Mantid tried to kill the Spider Riders, Stags, along with Buguese and Beerain fought in order to protect them. They also delivered the two Oracle Keys Buguese had in his possession to Hunter. After Hunter defeated Mantid, Stags along with Buguese and Beerain watched as the Oracle Sun shown upon the Invectid Nation for the first time in over one hundred years. Notes * Stags would often laugh almost psychotically for long periods of time in the original japanese version of the show. This was toned down in the english dub. Category:Characters Category:Invectids Category:Males Category:The Big Four